unforgotten
by fanglvr13
Summary: first fanfic suck at summaries so please read and tell me what you think :p
1. Chapter 1

i have reread my story and fixed what i had to fix for the ppl tht have already read my story and plz if have any ideas plz tell me because im on a little bit of a writers block

thank you!!  
_

* * *

_

_

* * *

FASH BACK _

_I was in my bed listening to my mom and dad, well not really listening just hearing my dad yell at my mom and then I would hear her scream or shriek. When ever she screamed I would cringe and seep deeper into my covers. Then I started to drift to sleep when I heard my door creek open and my dad came in. _

_"Izzy come here". My dad said in a soft monotone voice. _

_I did not move and I just laid there and acted as if I was asleep. After a few moments, I almost completely fell asleep when my dad yelled. _

_"ISABELL MARIE!" _

_Uh oh he said me whole name that means he is mad. _

_I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "Yes, daddy." _

_"Come here, give your loving dad a hug, and say good night." _

_I obeyed so I would not try to get on his bad side even though his already on his bad side. I hugged him and he hugged me back as if my mom is not down stairs nearly dead. My dad loosened his grip long enough so I could see his face. I looked up at him, it was shadowed from the light hitting his face, and it was full of hurt and sorry ness. _

_"Okay, now go to bed now and I will tuck you in and stay in here you until you fall asleep." My dad murmured into my ear. _

_I went and lay down in my bed. A few hours later my two older brothers came in to my room, they both woke me up, and they both had bruises on their arms and faces. _

_"Get your shoes on, sneak out the back window, and get into the car. Make it fast well umm; dad is passed out on the couch." That is what Ian told me and Kyle just nodded in agreement. _

_After, I got on my shoes; I snuck out the back window and get in to the back seat of the car. Next I buckled me seat belt; looked up to see out the widow to see if my Kyle and Ian were coming and guess who I saw grinning an evil grin at me. Yes, dad. Then everything went black. _

_END OF FLASH BACK _

**That night my mom died and my dad beat me to shitless for trying to leave the house with Kyle and Ian and yes, they got beat too for trying to sneak out with me. The next day I could not walk. That caused another beating.**

**"Izzy get up it is time to make my breakfast and then you can get your own shit ready." My dad was yelling from down stairs. **

**"Yes, sir." I called down stairs. That is all I could call him. Sir. That is it I cannot even call him dad. Nevertheless, I would be ashamed to call this guy that beats me daily call dad. That might be someone's definition of it. However, no that is not mine; not even close. **

**I went down stairs to make breakfast for my father. As soon as I got down stairs, I was slapped in the face. Then I fell to the floor. Then my dad started punching me and kicking me. Then he crouched down and the whispered in my ear. **

**"If you are this late on making me breakfast again it will be much worse than this.'**

**"Yes, sir." I whimpered. "Good, now we agree on something. No what, I'm not hungry anymore, so just go and get our shit done and today you're taking the bus to school, no more of me dropping you off at the corner." **

**I just nodded not trusting my words. Then I went upstairs and knocked on Ian's door. **

**"It is open." He called from his room. I walked in and Ian saw me clutching my stomach. Ian just stared at me then got up. **

**"What happened?" Is all he asked. Then I burst out crying. "Its okay, do not tell me I will just help you get ready for school." He told me as he hugged me. I just nodded into his chest. Then Kyle came in. **

**"What happened?" Kyle asked concerned. Ian just shrugged. "Izzy will not tell me." Then I let go and told them how our father beat me for not getting down stairs fast enough. After, that Ian helped me get changed. He saw my arms then looked at my stomach where the big circle of black, blue and purple are surrounding my stomach and all the way to my back. He just gasped and stared at me horrified and I just burst in to tears again.**

**Then Ian came over, hugged me again, and let me ruin his shirt. After about three minutes, Ian got my blue skinny jeans, white tank top, and my black hoodie. Then I went to the bathroom so I could get and then I put my makeup on my new bruise, got my backpack and went out side and got on the bus. As soon as I got on I got a ball of paper thrown at me then after that I heard someone called me a pervert and a slut and all the words in that book. I took about three steps and someone tried to trip me. Then I got to my seat, put my hood up, and stared at the floor. **

**"Excuse me?" I looked up and saw a tall person with a broad chest person with black messy hair staring at me. "Can I sit here?" I just nodded and went back to staring at the floor. "By the way I'm Edward Cullen." He told me. i smiled and said "I'm Isabell Swan but i prefer Bella." "Bella." he repeated. Next thing I know we are at school. School was completely a blur and boring. I never saw that mysterious boy that day again. When I got off the bus, I saw my dad was not home thank god. **

**When I got in the house, I picked up the phone and called Ian. On the first ring, he answered. **

**"Hello." **

**"It is Izzy."**

**"Oh, hey Izzy are you okay." **

**"Yeah, I am fine. Just get home fast, dad is not home yet."**

**"Okay I will get there as soon as I can." Then the line went dead. About three minutes later Ian and Kyle were in the house. **

**Then we all settled down and Kyle started helping me with my homework while Ian made hamburgers for dad and his friends. After I finished my homework me, Kyle and Ian went and sat on the couch and watched the TV. Then dad came into the house making noises with the door. "Hello my sweet angels!" He partially yelled. "Was he referring to us?" I asked Kyle and Ian. They just shrugged. He must be drunk I thought. He came across the room and looked like he was going to hit each of us in the face. Then he fell across our laps and started laughing. God Jacob smelled horrible. Definitely drunk.**

**Then all of his friends started laughing to at what I was not sure of. Some man that looked about my age went and turned on the radio and the others started dancing after a few seconds Ian Kyle and I pushed my drunken dad off the couch and then my brothers went and sat on the other couch and I stayed where I was. Then one of dad's friends came over and sat on the couch and put his arm around me he was even drunker than my dad was. "You have a beautiful daughter."**** He told my dad then he tried to kiss me. "GET OFF!" I yelled and Kyle came over and punched the person in the face. Then Ian came, picked me up, and went into my room. **

**I was crying afraid of what would happen tomorrow while Ian hugged me on my bed. Kyle was thinking of a plan at my desk. "Shh, it is okay." Ian said. "I just want it to be over." I whispered to him. "It will be soon." He said. Someone knocked on the door and then some person came in. **

**"Sorry, I am just looking for the potty room." He laughed and then looked like he was going to puke. Kyle closed and locked the door. **

**"I know what we should do." He said. "Dad will be like that tomorrow and then we could call child protective services and dad cannot stop us. I will go call." Kyle told us. "I will come with you, you want to stay or come with us. I will come, now come on let us get the phone and get out of here." **

**As soon as we were down stairs, we were back up stairs. We called child protective services. Of course, Kyle and Ian made me do it. **

**"Hello." **

**"Yes, miss is there anything wrong." The woman asked. **

**"We need help; our father figure is abusive and is not fit to have the three of us. Please help." **

**"Miss, we were called everyday from this address last week and miss the cops do not know though."**

**  
Please let the cops know so we can get out if here; he does not know I am calling you. In addition, if he figures it out I might get into worse trouble than I'm already in. "I pleaded and someone gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. **

**"Please stay on hold and I will call okay, miss." She asked. **

**"Okay." That is all I could make come out of my mouth. **

**Next thing I knew I heard sirens coming from down the street. Ian and Kyle stood up; they both told me to stay there. **

**"No, please can I go?" I asked my voice was firm but I could tell my eyes looked desperate. **

**Ian and Kyle sighed. Then Ian said. "Fine, just stay by me I do not need you getting hurt." Kyle nodded in agreement. **

**When we got down stair I could see the red and blue bright lights hitting my eyes and I managed a glace at the clock 12:54 a.m. After I glanced at the clock, I felt exhaustion over rule me. **

**Ian noticed. "Why do not you stay here and after we talk to the cops I will come and wake you up so we can go with them or somewhere else." He nodded towards the bed while he said what he said. **

**"Okay." I mumbled and practically sleep walked to the bed and lay. Then Kyle and Ian did something I thought they would never do. Kyle tucked me in and Ian kissed my forehead. Then I drifted into a dreamless sleep. **

**When I woke up I was in a car with my head in someone's lap and they were stroking my hair and my feet in someone else's lap. Then I panicked, I started to get up and I saw Ian staring at me very grimly. **

**"Where are we?" I asked worriedly. **

**"We are in the car on the way to the police station." Kyle grumbled. **

**I yawned in response. "Do ya know when we are going to be there?" I half asleep asked in response. **

**"Officer?" Ian asked. "Yes?" **

**"When will be there?"**

**"In about ten minutes." **

**"Okay thank you."**

**"You are welcome."**

**"Okay, can I get up?" I asked. **

**"I would let you but there is not enough room; there are only two backseats." Kyle grumbled half asleep. Then I yawned again and my eyes fluttered shut. **

**When I opened my eyes, again I was on a very lumpy chair or couch. I looked up and saw that I was in a very dull building with desks and officers on the phone. Let me guess. The police station. When I got up nobody noticed me, it was as if I was not even there. **

**"Ummm excuse me miss." The woman looked up from her work. **

**"Where are my brothers?" I asked worriedly. **

**"They are just getting out of their old clothes and freshening up." She told me. **

**"Where would they be?" **

**"They are just down the hall." Wow, you could tell she got irritated. Therefore, I walked where she said and heard my brothers talking in hushed voices.**

**"God I cannot believe we let Iz go through this all her life." I heard Kyle say in a hushed voice. **

**"Yeah I know I really cannot believe she has not burst into tears every time she saw us get beat." Ian responded. Barely **


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Wow. Bella hasnt been in school all this week. Maybe I should ask Carlisle knows anything.

"Carlisle!" i yelled.

"Yes Edward!" He yelled back then he came rushing in my room with Esme at his side.

"Do you know why Bella Swan has been missing school lately, she hasn't been in school at all this week." i asked

"Shes at the police station. Her dad was abusing her and child protective services found out so they took her and her two older brother away so they wouldn't get hurt anymore."

"Can we go see her and see how she is doing?" i asked

"Yes lets go tomorrow." he smiled.

BPOV

I ran in to Kyle's Ian's and my room. They were still asleep Ian sprawled out and Kyle sitting up and asleep.

Ian wake up. I shook his shoulder.

What's wrong?

Dad is here.

* * *

i know its really short but please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dad is here.

* * *

IPOV (Ian)

Once Bella said that our father is here my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach.

"Are we going to go see him?" Bella asked.

"Me and Kyle are but you are staying here."

"Fine Ill stay." Can I go back to sleep?

"Ya I don't care." While he said that they went to see our father.

CPOV (charlie)

"Where are my kids? i asked the secretary at the police station."

"Sir you can see them just wait they are coming right now."

As she said that Kyle and Ian came into the lobby.

* * *

im getting kicked off the computer sry but ill finish this chapter later today or tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

im done with this story i cant write it anymore cause i cant think im to stressed out cause of school coming up and other reasons so im done with this story.

sorry:(


End file.
